mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl Kisses
"Uuhh... Why do I feel shy... and nervous wearing these...?" Pearl Kisses is a hybrid dragon that is specifically mixed between a water dragon and a poison type dragon. She is considered something of a prodigy by her peers as well as smart, loyal, cooperative, intuitive dependable and creative. Her goal is to pass at the top of her class as a good steampunk medic and machinist two build ships, vehicles, weapons, ect. Appearances: Steampunk City/Equestria (Ponysquare) Appearance: Pearl has Mayan blue scales, light green under belly tone, and unlike Spike or most other baby dragons, Pearl is actually much more thinner and taller then a few others to give her a whole more attractive, feminine for a baby dragon her age. Her fin on the end of her tail is oval like in shape, the fines on her head and the end of her tail are purple, shapely long legs and yellow bright eyes that almost look golden. Her tail thinner than other dragons as well, so it does not take up space at her butt area, so instead it's on top of her rear. Personality: Pearl tends to to be a shy, sweet, sensitive, kind young baby dragoness towards her friends and family and towards newcomers, she is still the same way with them. She is usually calm when she have nothing to worry about, she has both inner and outer beauty about that attracts mares, fillies, colts and stallions alike, but she is mostly very modest about that. She is a introvert dragoness, but if she is ever angered, she will become a terrible foe and quite lethal. She is loyal and artistic to those who she sees as her friends and she trust. She models Blood Ruby, but since most of the time it's suggestive, it takes a lot of her own courage and confidence to pull it all off when she begin to model. When she have to wear her nurse uniform, she is seen blushing a lot and even seems easily flustered from other colts touching her and say a lot of inappropriate thing, but aside from that she is hard-working, eager, smart, creative and trusting that makes her friends want her around more. Relationships: Abby Rose: Her and Abby were both good friends back then even when Abby was still an orphan and living without parents, they were always very supportive and kind to one another, and stuck beside one another always. Pristine Gear: She is Pearl's care taker and parent who she doesn't appear to have the best with her or her friends, but desperately tries to make her proud and approve of her, but she receives from Pristine Gear is carpal punishments, time outs, negative actions, response and criticism. Echo: She and Echo get along greatly well due to them being elements of the same kind. She helps Pearl whenever she needs help with anything from Pristine or school work to the best of her abilities. Category:Dragons Category:Adapted Equestria/Steampunk City Category:Children Category:Females Category:Bi-Sexual